prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vergesst mich nicht
Vergesst mich nicht ist die achte Episode der ersten Staffel und die achte Episode von Pretty Little Liars. Inhalt Neue Beweise zu der Nacht, in der Alison verschwand, tauchen auf. Auch Alisons Bruder Jason, der zum Gedenktag seiner Schwester erscheint, hat brisante Neuigkeiten für Spencer. Hannas Familie hat Geldprobleme und Hanna beschließt, alte Kleider und Handtaschen mit Lucas' Hilfe über das Internet zu versteigern. Handlung Aria, Emily, Hanna und Spencer beginnen mit den Vorbereitungen für Alisons Trauerfeier. Das Denkmal weckt Erinnerungen an einen Sommertag, an dem Alison romantisierte, wie toll es wäre, auf geheimnisvolle Weise zu sterben. Ashley teilt Hanna mit, dass Anpassungen vorgenommen werden müssen, bis sich ihre finanzielle Situation verbessert. Hanna entscheidet sich, auf unorthodoxe Weise zu helfen, indem sie eine Menge ihrer alten Kleider und Handtaschen zusammen mit Lucas versteigert. Alisons älterer Bruder Jason ist nach Rosewood zurückgekehrt und überrascht die Mädchen mit der Nachricht, dass Jenna ihn gebeten habe, auf Alisons Trauerfeier zu sprechen. Hanna und Sean haben sich wieder vertragen, doch Sean ist immer noch vorsichtig, da sie viel Zeit mit Lucas verbringt. Hanna versucht Aria zu überzeugen, nach der Schule auf eine Art Doppeldate mit Noel zu gehen. Emily traut sich, Maya um ein Date mit Abendessen und anschließendem Kinobesuch zu bitten. Da die Einheit Emilys Vaters, die in Afghanistan stationiert ist, zurück in die Staaten kommt, kehrt Wayne zurück nach Hause. Detective Wilden ist zurückgekehrt, um Hanna zu besuchen, und versucht sie einzuschüchtern, um Tobys Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren. Während Lucas Hanna hilft, erinnert sie sich, wer sonst Alison an jenem Tag abgeholt haben könnte. Als Lucas (in Hanna's Erinnerung) zum See lief um sein Spielzeug-Motorboot zu holen, hatte sie (Alison) unaufhörlich beleidigende Kommentare zu ihm gemacht. Schließlich hatte Hanna "Hey" gerufen als ob sie aufstehen wollte, um Alison zu verbieten ihn zu necken, aber sie schreckte zurück und saß still. Alison wandte sich dann auf sie, warnte sie nie einen Moment gehen zu lassen, als Lucas an ihnen wegstapfte. Später besuch Byron Ashley zu Hause, um ihr Geld zu geben. Anfangs stockt Ashley bei dem Gedanken, Hanna könnte über ihre finanziellen Angelegenheiten mit Aria reden, aber sie ist entspannt, wenn sie realisiert, dass es nur für die Gedenkstätte ist. Dann bemitleidet Ashley Byron auf seinem ehelichen Leid. Zurück in der Schule, Spencer und Emily reden mit Jason über Alison und die Gedenkstätte. Detective Wilden und einige andere Polizisten durchwühlen Toby's Spind. Offensichtlich haben sie einen Durchsuchungsbefehl erhalten. Jason geht zum völlig erschöpften Detective Wilden und wirft ihm vor mit null-Ahnung den Mordfall zu leiten. Im verzweifelten Bemühen, sich selbst zu verteidigen, offenbart Darren, dass Toby Alison in der Nacht ihres Verschwindens angerufen hat. Jason versucht, teilnahmslos zu scheinen, aber die Mädchen sind von diesem Detail fassungslos. In dieser Nacht, erinnert sich Emily an mehrere abfällige Bemerkungen an jenem denkwürdigen Sommertag. Als sie Maya's Geschenk, der Schal, um sich legt und im Spiegel betrachtet, erinnert sie sich, wie sich Alison über das Paar Noel und Prudence geäußert hatte, und weggingen, da wo angeommen wurde, dass das der Kissing Rock war. Sie hatte darum Emily sachlich davon informiert, dass Leute dort hingegangen waren, um sich seit Hunderten von Jahren zu küssen. Dann schaute sie Emily kühn in die Augen und fragte sie, wen sie zum Kissing mitnehmen möchte. Emily hatte gerade scheu gelächelt, während sie zurück starrte. Später bei Hanna zu Hause, versucht Hanna Aria, die sich ziemlich unbehaglich fühlt, und Noel näher zu bringen. Egal ob aus den Gründen des fehlenden Ezra oder wegen ihrer familiären Probleme, ist Aria beim Abendessen geistig abwesend. Noel konfrontiert Aria wegen ihrer kalten Art, mit dem Verdacht, das sie noch immer an einem Jungen in Island hängt. Aria spielt mit, als er der Wahrheit nahe genug kommt, und realisiert wirklich, dass sie drüber hinwegkommen muss, da die Beziehung nicht das sein wird was sie will und nur schlecht enden kann. Am Rosewood Movie Theater, genießen Emily und Maya ihr erstes offizielles Date. Es dauert nicht lange, bevor sich beide anfangen zu küssen, während der Film startet. Spencer spricht alleine mit Jason und diskutiert über Alison und die Aussicht auf Abtun ihres Mörders. Jason gesteht, dass er denkt, dass die Inhaftierung des Mörders kein Abschluss wäre, da nichts die Tatsachen ändern können, dass seine 15-jährige Schwester ermordet wurde. Aber Spencer denkt, Gerechtigkeit ist etwas wert. Bei der Erwähnung der Gerechtigkeit, Jason stock, beschuldigt Spencer ein Heuchler zu sein, wenn Ali ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie die "Die Jenna-Sache" initiiert und sie angestiftet hat und diejenige war, die die Stinkbombe geworfen hat und Toby ins Schweigen gedroht hat. Später bemerkt Spencer die Bequemlichkeit von Alison's Vertuschung zu ihren Freunden; Spencer hatte gedroht, Ali auszusetzen, wenn Alison Spencer's Beziehung mit Ian verrät. Wenn sie die Menschen überzeugen konnte, dass Spencer die Schuldige war, würden Spencer's Drohungen unwirksam gemacht werden. Die Mädchen fühlen weniger Abschluss als je zuvor, wohl wissend, dass Ali so viel nachhaltige Mühe für sie erstellt hatte. Auf der Trauerfeier werden die Mädchen durch das plötzliche Auftauchen von Ian, Melissa's Ex, betäubt, aber noch mehr überrascht, als Jenna die Bühne betritt. Als sie mit angehaltenem Atem und Angst, abwarten was sie, oder schlimmer noch, Sturz - schließlich sagen wird, bietet sie am Ende womöglich die freundlichsten Worte für ihren lieben, verstorben Freund an. Ob ihre bewegende Rede tatsächlich aufrichtig war, können die Pretty Little Liars sich nicht sicher sein, weil es nur so einfach ein weiterer Trick aus Jenna's Ärmel sein könnte. Nach der Trauerfeier, stoppt Jason vor Spencer's Haus, um den Mädchen zu danken. Wissen, was Spencer ihnen gesagt hat, sind die Mädchen jetzt vorsichtig bei ihm, aber sie aktzeptieren, sein Geschenk - das "Alison" Freundschaftsarmband, welches Alison am Tag ihres Todes getragen hatte. Die Mädchen stellen schnell fest, dass die Perlen am "Alison" Armband, dass sie gefunden hatten, eine Fälschung sein muss, hergestellt von jemandem wie "A". Am Ende der Episode wird Alison's Gedenkstätte stark von jemandem in schwarz verwüstet. "A"? Besetzung : Hauptartikel: Vergesst mich nicht/Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Lucy Hale als Aria Montgomery * Shay Mitchell als Emily Fields * Ashley Benson als Hanna Marin * Troian Bellisario als Spencer Hastings * Sasha Pieterse als Alison DiLaurentis * Bianca Lawson als Maya St. Germain * Laura Leighton als Ashley Marin * Chad Lowe als Byron Montgomery Nebendarsteller * Brant Daugherty als Noel Kahn * Tammin Sursok als Jenna Marshall * Chuck Hittinger als Sean Ackard * Brendan Robinson als Lucas Gottesman * Bryce Johnson als Detective Darren Wilden * Ryan Merriman als Ian Thomas * Parker Bagley als Jason DiLaurentis Gastdarsteller * Shane Shoeppner als Teilnehmerin der Gedenkfeier Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Vergesst mich nicht/Soundtrack Nachrichten von "A" An Spencer (Handy) Thema: die Hingabe Gib dir Mühe. Ich werde zu sehen. Genau wie Tom Sawyer. -A Trivia * Emily und Maya sind im Kino zusehen, wie sich den Klassiker von 1948 anschauten, "I Walked with a Zombie" ("Ich folgte einem Zombie"). * Obwohl gutgeschrieben, hat Holly Marie Combs (Ella Montgomery) in dieser Episode keinen Auftritt. * Aria wird mit rosa Streifen in ihrem Haar, in den Rückblenden, gezeigt. Auch wenn sie verschwinden, als die Serie weitergeht. Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode